


The Werewolf of the Shrieking Shack

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Broadway, Comedy, F/M, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Inspired by a Movie, Parody, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the scene in the Prisoner of Azkaban movie where Hermione starts making werewolf calls to Remus. Remus discovers this and feels really guilty the next day, despite Hermione's reassurances that she was doing it out of friendship and protection. This was supposed to be just friendship based, but it came across a little shippy... A song filk to title song from "The Phantom of the Opera."</p><p>For quite a bit, you see<br/>I fin'lly knew<br/>That secret mystery<br/>Inside of you<br/>When you transformed that night<br/>With no control<br/>I howled to you trying to make all right<br/>So you'd not bite</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Werewolf of the Shrieking Shack

**Author's Note:**

> "The Werewolf of the Shrieking Shack" filked to "The Phantom of the Opera" title song. I used the musical version, but it's basically the same as the 2004 movie except there's one extra verse at the end.
> 
> Originally filked August 2005.

**HERMIONE:**  
For quite a bit, you see  
I fin'lly knew  
That secret mystery  
Inside of you  
When you transformed that night  
With no control  
I howled to you trying to make all right  
So you'd not bite  
  
 **REMUS:**  
I still cannot believe  
What you had done  
And I grieve, though lucky  
I hurt no one  
But tell me how can I  
Forgive me now?  
I know I could've surely done something  
I can't allow  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
You're opposite of what  
People expect  
For you're no monstrous wolf  
 **REMUS:**  
I can't accept  
 **REMUS and HERMIONE:**  
And when you/I called to me/you  
Quickly I/you came  
The werewolf of the Shrieking Shack (you see)/(is who)  
(Is who)/(Is not) to blame  
  
 **VOICES:**  
It's him, werewolf of the Shrieking Shack!  
How grim, werewolf of the Shrieking Shack!  
  
 **REMUS:**  
See how they turn away  
I understand  
It's all been wrong for days  
 **HERMIONE:**  
It wasn't planned  
 **REMUS and HERMIONE:**  
And when I think about  
What could have been  
I know that I (could never ask)/(would gladly do) the same  
Of/For you again  
  
 _As to prove her point, HERMIONE begins making werewolf calls with a musical tone that progressively get higher up the scale. REMUS feels even more guilt at this and tries to tell her to stop, but she is persistent in showing him that she will help him if she can_  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
I care, werewolf of the Shrieking Shack!  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
No...  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Ahhh...!  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Please...  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Ahhh...!  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Don't...  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Ahhh...!  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Hermione...  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Ahhh....!  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Hermione, please...  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
Ahhh!...  
Ahhh!...  
Ahhh!...  
  
 **REMUS:**  (spoken)  
Oh, Hermione, don't...  
  
 **HERMIONE:**  
AHHHH!!!


End file.
